The Cherry Pie Promise
by BreadThief98
Summary: While enjoying some of Hera's cherry pie, Kanan and Ezra make a promise.
**_So, this fic was inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist. I also used a headcanon that will be explained at the end of this story. Without further ado, let's begin!_**

* * *

"Ezra! Kanan!" Hera called from the kitchen. "I made something new and I need guinea pigs!"

Kanan and Ezra looked up from their meditation and exchanged worried looks. "Was she in the kitchen again?" Ezra asked worriedly.

"I don't smell any smoke..." Kanan mumbled. "The medbay is stocked with supplies right?"

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea to check since last time she cooked, she got the entire fleet sick," Ezra replied. "Especially y-"

"Let's not go there," Kanan cut off, shuddering at the memory.

After confirming that the medbay was stocked, the two Jedi nervously made their way to the kitchen. They had to refrain from sighing in relief upon smelling the sweet aroma.

"She baked!" Kanan chuckled, relief in his voice, "Thank the Force! She actually baked!"

They continued down the hall, suddenly very hungry. Hera was known for both her baking and her cooking. Unfortunately, her cooking had a bad reputation, especially after an unfortunate event that involved a widespread case of accidental food poisoning. Her baking, however, was spectacular.

Ezra's face lit up the sight of a cherry pie sitting on the table.

"Save some for the others, okay?" Hera said with a smile as she cut slices for the two humans in front of her.

* * *

Kanan knew Ezra liked the pie.

As Zeb once said, the only time the kid ever shut up was when he was eating something good. Zeb and Sabine were on a scouting mission and would not be back for a while. Hera had gone to a debriefing, and Chopper was recharging, leaving Kanan and Ezra alone. As soon as Kanan finished his slice, he set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. A few minutes later, Ezra set his own fork down and the two sat in silence. "That was great," Ezra finally sighed, breaking the silence. "It is a good thing she did not attempt to cook again."

Kanan hummed in agreement, and turned to Ezra upon hearing the sound of him standing suddenly and leaving the room. Kanan stood, eyebrow raised until Ezra returned a few seconds later with a datapad. He quickly tapped out something before turning the datapad off and setting it on the table. "What's that?" Kanan asked.

"Oh this?" Ezra motioned to the datapad. "It's a list. Once the Empire's gone, I plan on doing everything on it. I added having a slice of Hera's cherry pie on it just now."

Kanan reached for it. "Mind if I-"

Ezra pushed the device towards his master. "Go for it."

Kanan picked up the datapad and started reading the list.

 _A session of Jedi training_

 _Ask Hera if I can pilot the Ghost._

 _Watch sunset from my tower._

 _Practice blasters with Rex_

 _Visit Naboo._

 _Become a Jedi_

 _Learn an instrument_

 _Get a girlfriend_

"Get a girlfriend? Are you referring to Sabine." Kanan asked.

Ezra turned bright red and began stammering. "T-that...that was uh...and long time ago? Yeah! From when I first made that list!"

"Uh huh." Kanan smiled and rolled his eyes at his padawan's antics. The list continued on and on. He was amazed at how simple some of the things listed seemed. Some of them could have been done anywhere, anytime. It showed how important simple things became when there were no promises about tomorrow. With that thought in mind, Kanan continued the list.

 _Prank Zeb with Chopper_

 _Buy Chopper a new leg_

 _Learn Jar'Kai possibly maybe._

 _Have some of Hera's cherry pie._

When Kanan reached the end of the list, he turned back to Ezra. He was about to say something when he noticed Ezra looking down, swirling the trace amounts of pie filling around his plate, a distant look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"It's just that..." Ezra began, "I really want to finish this fight and I want to be able to celebrate with everyone, but what if..." His voice trailed off.

"What if someone doesn't make it," Kanan finished for him. "You're afraid you might lose us in this fight."

"I know it's stupid," Ezra replied. "I know that there will most likely be loss, and I know that having everyone around may be too much to ask but just thinking about this list... I use it to get me through every day, and I really want to do everything here. I know it's just little things and the concept seems ridiculous but-"

"It's not ridiculous," Kanan cut off gently. "I think it's a great idea, having plans for the future, especially in dark times like these. And yes, there will be loss, but that doesn't mean you'll lose any of us."

Ezra nodded, his gaze still far off. "Kanan, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"If...If I don't make it-"

"Don't say that," Kanan cut him off quickly this time. The thougt of losing Ezra was too much. "You'll survive this war. I know you will."

"I know...but I know I'm not invincible. If something happens...and I don't make it, promise me you'll complete this list. Not everything obviously, but...as best you can."

Kanan was in shock for a moment. When everything sank in, Kanan nodded. "Alright. I promise, but you're not going anywhere. I'll die before I let anything happen to you. We're completing that list together."

Ezra smiled. "Well, if you die, I will kill you. Let's make that clear now."

Kanan laughed. "Same goes for you. And I will make sure you regret it during training."

Ezra chuckled at his master's words. "That's what we do. Keep each other safe."

Kanan smiled, before wrapping an arm around his padawan and pulled him close. "Promise you'll never stop being you?"

Ezra chuckled. "It's a deal."

* * *

 ** _Aww... Father son fluff! I think we all need it with all the season 2 finale predictions floating around. I am extremely concerned for the health of Snips, Blueberry, and Spacedad, but especially Blueberry and Snips._**

 ** _Well, if it ends too badly, I might be forced to write an alternate ending._**

 ** _About the headcanon. I believe that Hera is a spectacular baker, but the poor pilot cannot cook to save her life. While trying to prove the rumors wrong, she gave the ENITRE fleet food posioning by mistake. She was unofficially banned from cooking after that little incident, but she still attempts to better herself._**

 ** _If you enjoyed, you know what to do!_**

 ** _As always, Until Next Time!_**


End file.
